neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haze
Summary The Haze (Real name: Adrian Keene) '''is a member of '''Xenon, also known as Team 4, he is one of the few members of the team that have been places under a subsidiary known as '''Blackout '''which to sum it up, is simply where the hit-men or assassins of the team almost always end up at. Initially starting life in Neon City as a simple civilian, he was cast into a life of Government advocated crime when he attempted to steal a particular piece of technology from Xenon. This had a very negative effect on his life, molding him into the bitter, cynical man that he is today, but after some time working in Blackout he eventually grew used to his team, leading him to simply stop caring about how much he hated his job. Like a certain other member of the team the technology that gave him his amazing powers also came with a price, a second voice in his head and flowing through his veins. For all intents and purposes he is two people, but due to the nature of this relationship, he will likely never let this fact slip out to the public. However, he treats this as his work at Blackout causing him to slowly lose his mind, but he simply knows that this isn't true. Working at Xenon alongside this creature has made him physically unable to integrate back into normal society do to the inseparable relationship he shares with it. Personality Haze is a man that can be described very easily in a very small amount of words, it isn't really all that hard to get what kind of person he is straight out of the gate. He's the kind of person that you probably aren't going to want around you immediately, he might grow on you after some time, but that really takes getting to know him before it gets to that point. To start it off, he's a rather cynical man, he doesn't quite enjoy his life, but he doesn't curse it either. He's a bit of a dick, but it isn't really right to describe him as angry or spiteful, he's just a man who knows want he wants and what he wants usually involves doing his job and trying to enjoy himself as much as he possibly can at Xenon. You could say that the Haze wants a quiet life, his job here at Xenon has really taken its toll on him in more ways than one, when he did first join he was spiteful, he was angry, he had a tendency to get into fights with the other members. But as time passed he really managed to mellow out, while he retained several of those violent tendencies due to his tech, he was a better person over all and started trying to treat the other members less like garbage. This doesn't mean he isn't going to treat some of them like trash, but he knows exactly how to hide those kinds of feelings now. When his technology takes full control of his body he becomes very sadistic, almost taking pleasure in harming others, this doesn't happen all that often. But it's something to take note of, that the voice deep in the back of his head that tells him he hates everyone at Xenon taking over for even a split second is a very, very bad thing. Powers The Haze seemingly has complete and utter control over all forms of shadow, lack of light, that sort of thing, using this control he is able to do several things including augmenting his natural "fighting ability" with it. This power usually manifests in the form of traveling by way of shadow, using it as a cover of sorts to make sure that he is unseen during his jobs, this has failed on particularly observant targets several times in the past. Other than that he can make simple constructs out of the stuff, ranging from weapons to simple means of transport (grappling hooks and the like), though he cannot create anything mechanically complex with it. It can all be traced back to the tech on him and inside of his blood, which is a sentient, living being which has bonded itself to his body, so all shadows that he can produce on his own turn out like writhing black masses, not a very pretty sight. On a good day, he and the creature can work together properly, on bad days the thing has a nasty habit of wrenching all control of his body away from him. Not a very pleasant experience at all. Xenon Affiliation Xenon immediately captured and detained Haze after finding him rooting through one of their labs for a second time, they had known that this would happen because of what he had taken, why wouldn't they? They always had security cameras, so they had a rather easy way of keeping a close eye on this. He was among the first "volunteer" test subjects that they had obtained by tricking some poor fool into testing their tech out on their own time. Xenon immediately placed him into Blackout because it would be very easy for someone with that powerset to become an assassin of some kind, he had deep seated problems with this, but was unable to voice them because he had been forced into living in their facilities as well. He rather hates Xenon despite working for them, but the employees aren't something that he hates all that much. He was a Xenon made weapon now, and Xenon will never be the type of company to let its weapons and killing machines go. Higher ups have discussed the possibility of modifying the creature in his sleep for other results, hoping that it would grant him other, more destructive powers so as to add yet another "nuke" to their arsenal. Category:Teamlinked Category:Team 4